


Tumbling from a Height (... Signal Fires or ... Funeral Pyres)

by Eve (Aoife)



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [23]
Category: Singularity North
Genre: Community: 31_days, Explosive Ordnance Disposal, Gen, Implied Military Casaulties, Improvised Explosive Device, Op Herrick, Potential Casaulty Blaming, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre canon flash fic for Fee; takes place during an early Op Herrick, several years before she ends up at TEAR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling from a Height (... Signal Fires or ... Funeral Pyres)

The flames lit up the night sky as a low, deep thud echoes in their bones and she tumbles, yelping commands off her nap-perch. She manages to land in a crouch, rather than an inelegant sprawl. The potential seriousness of the situation has saved her from any of her soldiers laughing at their lieutenant's dismount - most are more interested in making sure their weapons and kit are to hand. 

It's just as well, given what she finds out when she gets through to command. Poor bastards; she hopes there is something left for them to recover. And that whoever had missed the device was among the dead or she'd send him there herself. An IED that big and that spectacular ... the gods keep and comfort those already gone, and they'd get the rest - and they do have that fire to guide them. Even if it is going to bring every Talib for miles in, damn it, _she doesn't leave anyone behind_.


End file.
